This I Promise You -- DigiVersion
by CosmicGlitter
Summary: A song fic with the "This I Promise You" song by Nsync - It's about Matt and his secret love -- Who is the girl though?


THIS I PROMISE YOU  
------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song "This I promise you" by Nysnc.  
  
(The parts with the * beside them is the song parts - my computer is messed, so yeah... Some parts are labeled with points of view (matt) and others aren't (girl), just so you don't get lost!).  
____________  
  
* When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you,   
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along. *  
  
.:: I walked home alone, again. Through the calm streets of Tokyo. "Why was is it so quiet today?" I thought to myself, "It makes it even more depressing than it already is...*sigh*..." The wind ran through my hair. It felt so relaxing. Why couldn't life always be like this? ::.  
  
* And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you *  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.  
  
"That's a wrap guys."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Matt." My band mates said before they left the stage.  
"Might as well stay here for a while. Got nothing better to do."  
Sitting under the dim lights of the empty stadium, I sat there playing around with my guitar.  
"Hmmm... hmm.... hmm.." I repeated to the beat of my guitar.  
I stopped. I didn't know why. But I did. I was thinking of her... ::.  
  
* I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore *  
  
.:: "Um... Didn't Matt play here today? I wonder if he's still here."  
I walked down the dark alley to the side entrance doors. I've been here more than enough to know how to get around. Still walking, opening doors and no one in site. "Maybe he's already gone."   
"Hello... Is anyone here?" I questioned out loud.  
"Music? I hear music..." I opened a door labeled "Stage" and stepped inside. I smiled and listened to the rhythmical tune. ::.  
  
* I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun... *  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.  
  
I kept playing. It was a nice song. I knew I should have written it down, but I didn't want to stop thinking. "Why is it so hard just to say three little words to one person?" I questioned myself. "I HAVE to say something! Or it might pass by and she'll never know..." I suddenly stopped playing and turned my head and looked to the ground. Something caught my eye... ::.  
  
* Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you *  
  
* Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all... *  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.  
  
"Huh...?" I said dreamily.  
She was obviously startled. I could see it in her movements.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." The girl nervously responded.  
"It's okay." I smiled at her.  
She nodded her head at me. She was one of few words... but that was fine.  
"Did you like it?" I questioned.  
"Like what?"  
"The song"  
"Oh. Yes, very much."  
"Don't be so nice. I want an honest opinion."  
"It is." She smiled. ::.  
  
* And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby *  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.  
  
"Oh... okay." I said standing up and replacing my guitar back in it's case.  
She walked over to me.  
"That's not much of a response."  
"It's not like you say much." I started into her eyes. They locked. It was so strange. Like magic. Deep and mysterious.  
I lend in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. I could tell she was shocked, but returned the kiss. This kiss was different, not like the other girls I had kissed. This had meaning to it. And I knew I had found that missing piece to my heart... ::.  
  
* Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you *  
  
* Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you... *  
____________  
  
So what do you think? I know the girl in the story doesn't have an identity -- secret!! ^_^ -- but anyways. Well please tell me what you think! Thanx. 


End file.
